There is a known modular lighting system [DE202014104847 U1], which consists of elongated light modules with a created light segment, which comprises a lamp or a luminescent element, and a connecting element. With the help of these connecting elements the light modules are connected around the central axis to the symmetrical connecting elements, which ensure the mechanical and electrical interconnection of the light modules. The connecting element can be joined to the light segment of the light module with a hinge or an elastic rubber part. The device deficiency of this system is in the limitations to the creation of constructions, which are determined by the fact that the connecting elements of the system use the principle of radial addition of the light modules, which, despite the freedom of movement of the light modules in the hinge or elastic part, impedes the creation of constructions with parallel placing of elongated light modules, therefore strongly limiting the types of constructions to be made. The device deficiency is also in the complicated structure of the light modules and connecting modules used in the lighting system, particularly in the light modules constructed with a hinge or elastic rubber part.
The closest to the proposed invention is the light module construction kit which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,894 B1. It comprises a plurality of luminescent and non-luminescent modules of different shapes and sizes. The luminescent module contains at least one light-emitting element, which is electrically connected to more than one socket located in the module. Non-luminescent modules have couplers, which mechanically and electrically interconnect the luminescent modules. This type of socket and coupler connection has the freedom of movement, rotating around the connection axis, which gives a certain freedom in putting together different constructions.
However, the device deficiency of this construction kit is that with this type of socket and coupler connection between modules, it is not possible to change the angle of the curved surface and shape of the three-dimensional constructions made of particular modules, which largely restricts the diversity of three-dimensional constructions to be made. This creates the need for a large number of differently shaped modules, which, in conjunction with the complexity of the structure of such type of modules, particularly when the number of sockets in the light module or the number of couplers in the connecting module is higher than two, makes the production thereof significantly more difficult.